Losing Count - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A story brings up a memory for Steve and Catherine.


_Sammy and Ilna, you both are the pinnacle of talent and friendship. I won on both counts._

 _The title is based on an awesome line Sammy tossed out during our chat. Thanks to both of you for the awesome brainstorming on this one!_

 _REAL McRollers, your kindness and feedback is like a hug from Nonna. Much love to all of you!_

 _This one is dedicated to my Uncle Jidge. A lot of my Uncle Steve and Gracie ideas come from the many wonderful times I spent with him. Today was his birthday. Miss you, Uncle Jidge._

* * *

 **Losing Count**

Steve, Catherine, Danny and Carrie were finishing a quick dinner. When they'd called it a night after an on-base joint investigation meeting, Catherine texted Carrie and John to join them for a bite to eat. John was stuck on base, but Carrie was able to stop by since the restaurant was only minutes from Pearl. The discussion turned to an upcoming mini-reunion of sorts that was scheduled for Annapolis graduates on Oahu.

"So this reunion, there's what kinds of competitions?" Danny asked, looking at his partner's expression when the talk of 'games' came up.

Steve shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He looked at Catherine and they shared a grin. "We're gonna win."

"There's about fifty of us that graduated within a couple of years." Catherine explained as Steve took a bite of his burger.

Carrie added, "There's always competitions. The usual reunion stuff, who traveled farthest, which we'll all lose ... hey, guess who's coming who's gonna win most kids?"

"Nelson," Steve and Catherine announced together.

"And that's not a real competition," Steve scoffed.

"Exactly," Carrie confirmed.

Catherine explained to Danny, "He's got eight."

"Kids?" Danny's eyebrows rose.

"By five different women."

"Jeez. Hope he's got a lawyer on speed dial."

"He always had a thing for Catherine." Steve's arm slid around her, and she patted his chest as he shook his head.

"I hear he's between wives, too," Carrie teased.

"Ugh." Catherine grimaced. "Let's talk about more pleasant aspects of the reunion."

"Like the _real_ competitions, and how we're gonna win ..." Steve started.

"...everything from the obstacle course challenge to what do you know about your roommate." Catherine finished Steve's sentence.

"And there it is," Danny smirked.

"I'll totally win the roommate thing," Carrie said. " 'Cause I know you." She toasted her friend with a nod.

"And vice versa," Catherine added with a grin. She looked at Steve and Danny. "I knew the minute she and John got engaged. Before she said a word."

Carrie smirked. "And _I_ knew the second after I saw her when," she pointed between Catherine and Steve, "they _finally_ had sex." At Catherine's eye roll, the blond snorted, "What? I totally did."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Bancroft Hall, Annapolis**_

 _Catherine entered the room and greeted Carrie with a smile. Steve and John had graduated and shipped out and while Carrie wasn't one to brood, the newly engaged young woman was missing her fiance._

 _"Hey. You okay?" Catherine asked._

 _"I'm okay." She shrugged. "It's the life, they're deployed. We get used to it now … and you can distract me by helping me plan my wedding. How was dinner with Steve's fathe ..." Carrie's eyes widened and her smile reached her eyes. "Holy shit,_ finally _!"_

" _What?" Catherine schooled her features, half knowing it was too late; Carrie knew her too well._

 _"Don't 'what?' me. Front and center, Midshipman Rollins! I've been waiting three years here. You two finally had sex. Oh my God, this is epic."_

 _"Car, I ..." Catherine started, and Carrie cut her off._

 _"So how was it?"_

 _Catherine smiled slowly. "Incredible. Awesome." Her eyes sparkled. "A different kind of awesome every time."_

 _"Ha! Spill, Cath … no, wait, wait," she grabbed a bag of chips, and some salsa, "we need snacks, and I need a very soft chair, but I'll deal." She tugged Catherine down to sit across from her on the bunk. "Now … how many times would that be?" At Catherine's hesitation, she snorted. "You_ lost count _! I knew McGarrett would be an overachiever. Good for you. Hell, good for him."_

 _"Hey, I brought my A-game too." Catherine popped a chip in her mouth and chewed slowly._

 _"I'd have been disappointed if you didn't. You people waited long enough. At least I don't have to hear the words' 'just friends' ever again."_

 _Catherine tilted her head thoughtfully. "We decided not to label what we are to each other yet though."_

 _"Oh, good lord, here we go again." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't. But you can't bullshit me anymore, Rollins."_

 _"No bullshit. It's just, we're still ... us. Ya know?"_

 _"Actually, yeah, I know. I_ always _knew, remember?" Carrie said seriously, but smiled before leaning forward. "C'mere, hug me ... wait." She pulled back with a grin. "Have you showered?"_

 _Catherine playfully smacked her shoulder. "I showered."_

 _"Alone?"_

 _"Alone." Her look was mischievous. "Once."_

 _"Okay. Then hug me." Carrie tugged her closer. "I'm happy for you, Cath, both of you."_

 _"Me too." Catherine's hug was heartfelt._

* * *

 **Present time**

"You are priceless, Carrie." Danny barked a laugh. "But do not, I ask you nicely, share any other details you may or may not know."

"Oh, and I know so, so many things," Carrie teased, but she was smiling fondly. She got a kick out of Danny's TMI comments. "I lived with Catherine for four years. And I watched these two turn into …" She motioned to Steve and Catherine who were sharing a look. "If I couldn't tell, I'd have to turn in my best friend card. Besides, it's gonna be fun to win one of the first competitions. None of the guys have a chance. They won't remember as many details about their roomies as the women will. They also didn't share like we did." She looked pointedly at Steve. "About things like _losing count_." She waited a beat before continuing with a smirk, "Besides, I have a good shot at the foot race."

"You wanna make a little friendly wager on that foot race, Stagler?" Steve grinned.

"And there he goes," Danny snorted.

"Name your terms, McGarrett."

"Wait, wait, I want in," Catherine laughed.

"Of course you do. Perfectly matched set." Danny nodded. "And on that note, I gotta get home."

"Me, too," Carrie agreed, and after betting Steve that she'd beat his time, the group settled up and moved to leave for the evening.

Danny could hear Steve and Catherine talking on their way to the truck. "So the first competition is the foot race, we've got that sewn up. And the swimming ..."

His smile never dimmed as he repeated under his breath, "Perfectly matched set."

* * *

At home, Steve drained a bottle of water and placed it on his night table before climbing into bed. As Catherine entered the room with Cammie he grinned at her.

"What?" She looked at him; a smile playing on her lips.

"You really told Carrie the minute you got back to The Hall?" The corners of Steve's eyes were crinkled with amusement.

His grin broadened, and she rolled her eyes. "Please, I can see your ego growing. The answer is no." She crawled in beside him and nudged him gently. At Steve's challenging look she admitted, "She took one look at me and guessed."

"That's even better," he confirmed. "It means you were feeling the same things about us being ... us as I was."

"I was excited and happy and terrified about you being deployed and giddy about us. So yeah."

"So what'd ya tell her?" He prodded teasingly.

She shrugged to hide her grin. "Can't remember."

"You," he kissed her playfully, "remember everything."

"Didn't give her details. In spite of what Danny would say." She shook her head.

His fingers traced small circles on her skin. "Ya know, it's a good thing we're off tomorrow ... I have plans for the rest of tonight." His next kiss was ardent.

"Do you now?" She breathed as he trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Yeah ... I definitely … " Steve's breath caught when Catherine's hands wandered. "... do."

"What exactly do those plans entail?" She blinked up at him.

His grin was playful as he descended to kiss her hungrily. "Seeing if I can make you lose count again."

 _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
